


i wish i was a sexy assistant

by giraffesaretall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Jealous Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffesaretall/pseuds/giraffesaretall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry wants to fuck louis, louis wants to fuck nick, and obama wants to fuck everybody</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the secret of obama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovingchoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingchoco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Disgruntled Novelist's Bodacious Pornographer (or, that time Nick and Louis were rival romance writers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589792) by [aliferuined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliferuined/pseuds/aliferuined). 



> lisa im sorry i have no idea how to write smut

Harry really shouldn't be jealous.

 

He knew from the moment he agreed to be Louis' assistant, that was all he was.

 

He wasn't even Louis' sexy assistant. He was just the assistant. And that really shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did.

 

Harry just really wanted to be Nick Grimshaw. He wanted to fuck Louis. With the amount of time Louis spent at his house, he thought it would have happened already. Instead, Louis ended up getting fucked by Nick. In his house. Multiple times. Fuck his life really.

\----

Louis' book was getting featured at the white house. Harry was excited. The one and only, Nick Grimshaw, wouldn't be there. He could show Louis how much sexy assistant he had missed out on.

 

"Harry, I have great news!" Louis pushed the door to his flat open and stumbled inside.

 

Harry's heart dropped. He knew exactly what this 'great' news would be. "Other than the fact that Obama has been reading your gay porn stories?" Harry faked a smile.

 

Louis giggled. It was endearing. Harry hated his life. "No silly, Nick is coming with us to America!"

 

"I'm thrilled," Harry rolled his eyes, "Please just don't do the do in my room. Which reminds me. Do you want me to book you guys a separate room or something?"

 

"That would be great! Maybe you can find a hottie in america to bring to yours."

 

HArry smiled sadly. "yeah, maybe." he looked at the floor. Louis was oblivious to his OBViouS love.

 

He knew just what to do. He walked over to the table next to the couch where nick and louis FUCKEd, and sat down on it. seductively.

 

"little baby harry, tryin to be seductive and such?" louis grinned and walked over to him and rubbed his hair. "that is good practice. read my books, they will help you."

 

harry sighed in frustration. his life was hard

\-----

The three of them were on a plan to America. Nick's private plane. because he 'didn't want to disturb anyone'.

 

He obviously wasn't thinking of Harry when he had that generous thought.

 

It had been less than an hour and louis' dick was already down nick's throat. joy. at least there was a hot man, nick's assistant, called zayn on the plane with them. harry had a distraction from the moans he could here from louis. which. he was surprised he wasn't even slightly hard. zayn had been a good distraction, he supposes.

\-----

they arrive in america and head straight for the white house. when louis shakes obama's hand, harry can see the want in obama's eyes. and harry can relate. he decides to talk to barack about that later. Louis gives him a glance that says: get us the fuck out of here i'm so horny for Nick right now. 

 

Harry sighs. louis is faced with the once in a life time experience of meeting Obama, and all he wants is a dick up his ass. harry would be fine with it if it was his own dick up that ass, but it is nick's dick that louis wants. 

 

"sorry obama, but louis and nick are very busy right now, and probably need to make their way to their hotel rooms," louis gives harry a grateful glance. "but if you would like some company i am down to chat." 

 

Obama looks at harry for the first time, and harry sees lust flood into his eyes. he blushes and giggles as louis drags nick out the door of the white house. he feels his chest expand, suddenly much more confidant than he has ever been before. who cares if louis tomlinson, some gay porn author, wants him. obama, the president of the united states of america, is hungry for his dick. and harry had never been more willing to give in his entire life. 

 

"so, do you like dick or pussy?" obama asks him. harry is startled by how upfront this beautiful chocolate man is. 

 

"well i mean." he blushes. "i would go for michelle obama's pussy." he looks at the ground in embarrassment. Obama lifts his hand and drags a finger along harry's jawline, reaching his chin and pulling his face up. 

 

"look at me," his voice is deep and rough, "i know how you feel." he says, and harry can feel how sincere the president is by looking into his eyes. he wants to hear his moans when he licks around his hole. the man looks at harry knowingly. "how about we follow those other young men up to their rooms?" obama suggests. 

 

harry has never been more grateful for the president of the united states. he felt himself getting hard, and it was embarrassing to be hard in such an important place. 

 

\----

 

the walk to harry's hotel room seems like an infinity. harry can't stop thinking about the things he will do to obama once they are safely inside. he thinks about obama fucking into him, and has to stop walking for a moment to get a hold on himself. obama smirks and puts his arm around harry to stabilize him. 

 

"obama?" harry thinks about louis for a moment. "are you open for like, more than just the two of us in this?" 

 

obama grins, and its almost scary. "hell yeah." he looks at harry. "i saw the way you looked at that twink-man. you want to call him daddy?" 

 

"I want to be his sexy assistant. but i am stuck just being his assistant." 

 

obama looks at him knowingly. "so you are just pals. bros? have you ever touched his weenie?" 

 

"never. never even set my eyes on it." 

 

"well. thats how it was for michelle and i at first too. dont worry, you are much hotter than that cocky douche nick." 

 

and with that, they arrive at the hotel. harry is frantically pushing obama inside his hotel room. 

 

"wait, is this one yours? i thought you wanted to fuck me and the authors?" 

 

"well. i thought first we would warm up a bit, seeing as that is what they have been doing." 

 

obama doesn't object. he looks pleased. 

 

"oh and also," harry closes the door and removes his shoes, "i wont be doing any fucking. i like to take it up the ass, not give it." 

 

obama still doesn't object. he looks thrilled. his eyes are filled with lust, and he pushed harry hard against the door. the moment their lips meet, harry knows he is in for it. obama kisses him hard, bitting down hard on his bottom lip and tugging it with his teeth. harry feels the sting and moans. he moves his hand up to grip obama's hair, but there is a disappointing lack of hair to grip. he thinks of what it would be like to run his hair through louis' hair. 

 

obama grinds his hips in filthy motions against harrys'. harry pushes obama forward and they stumble onto the hotel bed. obama rips his pants and shirt of swiftly, and  _shit_. Obama's dick is HUGe. harry can almost feel the ripping of his hole already, in anticipation. 

 

he rips his own clothing off and meets obama in a rough kiss, their teeth scraping together, and hands moving hastily, trying to touch every part of each other. they both can't get enough. their naked dicks are rubbing against each other, causing harry and obama to moan and growl and pant into each others mouths. obama takes control and pushes harry's head down roughly to his full cock. 

 

harry is so turned on, he loves when people take control of his body. he licks a stripe up obama's long vertical stick. obama throws his head back and lets out a throaty moan. harry swirls his tongue around the head of obama's warm cock, then takes him in his mouth. he keeps pushing until the dick hits the back of his throat and he chokes. he pulls off and licks him again, and goes back at it.

 

obama is whimpering and pulling harry's hair. harry moans around obama's cucumber, and obama growls and pulls harry off roughly.

 

"keep at it like that and i won't last for more than a minute." obama pants

 

harry smirks and bites and licks his way up obama's body, and back to his lips.

 

"then fuck me already," harry pants into obama's mouth, "daddy."

 

obama's dick twitches and he flips harry to be underneath him. "lube?"

 

"i like it without." harry says, and obama's eyes widen in surprise.

 

harry doesn't actually like sex without lube, but all of his lube is in louis' suitcase. that was the only person he was expecting to have sex with. oh well. 

 

obama spits on his fingers and shoves two into harry's hole without any warning. harry gasps and wiggles around, trying to adjust before obama begins moving his fingers in and out, scissoring around and stroking his prostate. harry has barely adjusted to the feeling before obama is shoving another finger in, and then another. harry's bum feels like it is ripping in two, but he isn't about to object to the sexual needs of the president. 

 

he just grits his teeth and takes it, forcing his tears not to fall. obama does spend enough time spreading harry open, after a little harry is bouncing on his fingers, like the needy slut he is. 

 

"just," harry pants, "fuck- just fuck me already."

 

and obama does just that. he spits on his hand and slicks himself up, and pushes quickly into harry. harry can't tell if he is feeling pain or pleasure, and he concludes probably both. 

 

obama bottoms out and starts to pull back out before harry can get used to it. soon he is slamming back into harry's hole, and sets a fast pace from there. harry looks up at obama, who's eyes are closed in pleasure. obama opens his eyes, and for a moment they just look into each others eyes. obama's eyes are so full of lust, his pupils blown out and his mouth is slack. he breaks eye contact and continues pounding into harry.

 

the only sounds are the slapping of skin and harry's breathy moans. harry needs a new position, he needs more. he pushes obama back with as much force as he can. now he is sitting on top of him, bouncing on his dick. 

 

obama looks at him with surprise, but soon bends his legs so he can pound up into harry while harry drives his body down. 

 

obama grips harry's hips and moves his own hips and harry's together forcefully. 

 

"obama," harry cries "i'm gonna-" he comes on obamas chest, painting white stripes on his dark skin. obama pushes harry up and down a couple more times before he comes into harrys ass. 

 

harry lifts himself off of obama and lays on the bed beside him. once they have both caught their breaths, they look at each other. 

 

obama speaks first, "are you ready for another round with the other two?" 

 

harry nods eagerly. he has never wanted something more, or been more ready for anything, than he is for louis' dick right now. 

 

 

\-------

 

TBC


	2. sexy assistant  ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the four way begins

harry doesn't really have time to think about his decision to make this step with louis until obama has already knocked on his door. harry can hear load, groans coming from inside the room. he realizes that no matter how much he wants to sleep with louis, he really has no need to see nick's dick. at all. in fact, he is slightly afraid of it. he will sacrifice that for louis though. 

 

"harry, i" louis says from inside his room, "could you maybe come back a little lat- fuck nick, please- a little later" louis moans loudly. and its a good thing harry had the front desk print him an extra key to louis' room really. 

 

as he unlocks the door, he grabs obama's hand. obama squeezes it reassuringly. 

 

harry, suddenly feeling brave, opens the door to see louis riding nick. louis looks over to him, and he doesn't appear to be angry, just surprised.

 

harry just looks into louis' eyes for what feels like an eternity. everyone in the room is hard. obama obviously gets tired of waiting, so he cuts to the point.

 

"so louis and other guy, we came here to have a four way."

 

harry knows louis isnt one to deny the president of the united states anything. and nick isnt about to say no to a four way.

 

"um," louis stutters and looks over to harry. harry nods at him. "yeah okay."

 

harry breaks eye contact with louis and looks over to obama. he is striping his clothes off, so harry begins doing so as well.  he looks back at nick and louis, and sees louis shrug at nick and continue riding him.

 

"no." obama growls. he walks over to louis and lifts him off of nicks dick. It slaps loudly against his stomach. obama sets louis on the floor and immediately starts licking into nick's mouth hungrily. louis looks into harry's eyes again. harry looks back and starts walking towards louis.

 

"tell me this is just a dream. cause im really not fine at all." harry whispers, still looking into louis' eyes. louis' expression gets confused.

 

nick chooses that time to push obama off a little and say "soo when will this be a four way?"

 

louis breaks his and harry's eye contact and scampers over to nick and obama on the hotel bed. he puts obama's dick in his mouth and starts blowing him with enthusiasm.

 

nick looks at harry with question in his eyes.

 

"not today buddy." harry says to him. hes knows he signed up for a four way, but there is no way he would ever stoop that low to get louis.

 

nick looks like he wasn't expecting anything different, and he crawls over to wear obama is laying out on the bed and forces his dong into obama's mouth. obama hums around nick in contentment.

 

harry is wondering why he is just standing there while everyone else is being touched or touching in some way. especially since this whole thing was his idea.

 

in that moment louis get up onto his hands and knees to get better leverage on obama's hose, and harry sees the perfect opportunity to join. he walks over quietly, hoping to surprise louis with the extreme pleasure he is about to feel.

 

harry licks a stripe up louis' ass crack. louis whimpers and pushes back into harry's tongue, and continues sucking obama's dick. harry spreads louis' lovely cheeks apart with his big hands. he begins to fuck his tongue in and out of louis' hole.

 

harry is getting so hard from being this close to louis. his movements are becoming sloppy, so he removes his tongue. after doing so, he sees that louis in so flustered that he is struggling to take obama's length. harry get up to grab some lube and condoms out of louis' bag, where he knows he put them.

 

he covers two fingers and lube and thrusts them into louis' hole.

 

"throw me the lube?" nick asks as harry puts a third finger in. he tosses the lube to nick.

 

nick puts his lubed fingers inside of obama, who is on his back with a pillow beneath his arse.

 

harry shifts louis forward so his lovestick is rubbing against obama's mouth. obama opens up and takes louis' length.

 

nick and harry both slide on condoms and penetrate obama and louis at the same time. harry knows he wont last long, and is about to voice his concern when louis shouts.

 

"im gonna come really soon!"

 

obama hums in agreement around louis' cock, and nick growls "me too" thrusting deep into obama.

 

all four of them are so in sync, it is incredible. harry has never felt this connected to one person, let alone four.

 

he never imagined feeling this close to the snobby gay novelist, nick grimshaw, or to the beautiful first black president of the united states.

 

he had imagined being this close to louis, but it feels much better than he ever imagined it would.

 

with that feeling, he shouts "coming!" and comes right in louis' bum.

 

at  the same time, louis shouts a warning an comes down obama's throat, and obama moans around louis' dick and comes untouched. and nick comes inside obama. it is beautiful.

 

"did we all just come at the same time?" louis asks, pulling his dick gently out of obama's mouth.

 

"I think we did." nick grins a huge grin. he is pulling out of obama. harry realises with sadness that he has to remove his python from the snake hole it was enjoying so much. he wants to cry.

 

he pulls slowly out of louis, savoring every last moment. when his dick finally flops down against his thighs, he swears he hears louis make a little whimper of discontent. so harry smirks.

 

he realizes that he went this entire thing without kissing any of the members. so he grabs louis' long hair and pulls his face around to give him a long kiss on the mouth.

 

next he gives obama a short, sweet kiss.

 

when he gets to nick he kisses him for probably less then a second, rudely penetrating his lips with a firm tongue. he dislikes nick, and he wants him to know it. louis giggles at harry and nicks kiss.

 

harry wants to melt. louis is so cute and hot, and he wants him so bad.

 

he looks to obama. "thank you so much."

 

obama grins. "im glad to help you out any day." he winks and pulls his clothes on quickly and exits the hotel room.

 

that makes things considerably more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support !   
> special thanks to [lisa](http://spankedlou.tumblr.com/)   
> and tumblr user cumslay for the publicity!!
> 
>  
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://eyelinerlou.tumblr.com/)


	3. el fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited conclusion to a beautiful tale

So nick and harry and louis are in a room. alone. together. and harry doesnt really know where to start. he loves the president but really wishes that he wouldnt have left them this way.

 

"we could go again but i dont think i can get hard again for a little while," nick said. harry mostly ignored him. he also threw up a small amount in his mouth because nick. they were all still naked. harry didnt even want to look at nick because of the puke that was threatening to move from his throat tube out his mouth.

 

"im too tired." louis sighed. "harry could you get me some coffee?" him and harry hadnt broken eye contact since obama left. well harry had definietly looked at louis' hot bod. and louis had looked at harrys hot bod. but they had been looking at each other the whole time. nick probably felt sad, but now harry felt sad. he had to leave the hot zone. his erection had returned from looking at louis' hot bod but oh well. he was still just the assistant. not a sexy secretary.

 

so he slithered back into his clothes and left the room without looking back. though he hadnt really had the chance to settle in to his hotel room yet, he saw a coffee machine in there while obama was prepping his bootyhole for gay sexy time. so he went to his room and started up the coffee machine.

 

he felt sad that louis hadnt realized his love for him the moment harry put his throbbing penis into his butt. he should have never let his expectations be raised by obamas beautiful hopeful soul. at least obama was still good. maybe the only good thing left in the world.

 

the coffee finished but harry wanted to give it to him cold. because he was bitter. and also because he wasnt quite ready to face louis yet. he closed his eyes.

 

\--

 

a knocking was heard on the door. harry had been resting for about a minute. who could this be?!!?

 

he went to the peephole and it was louis! wearing grey sweatpants! (they were tented - boner!)

 

harry opened the door, ready to make an excuse as to why the coffee wasnt ready yet. but he never got the chance. louis forcced his way in and closed the door and pushed harry up against it. he gave him a rough kiss to the mouth, then started succing and biting at his neck.

 

"fuck louis!!!!!" harry moaned.

 

"I broke up wiht nicc. i realized ur hotter and sexy and better all around . nick stinks" louis breathed into his neck. he dropped onto his knees and pulled harrys clothes off fast.

 

he pulled lube out of his pocket and splurged it onto his hand. before harry knew what was happening louis' whole fist was in harry's ass. he had never had anything like it, and fuCK! he loVeD iT! 

 

he put harrys fat cock into his mouth all at once. he took the whole thing down, as if it were just a ramen noodle. harry knew his penis was much bigger than a ramen noodle, even flaccid.

 

harry came within a minute. louis pulled off and smirked.

 

"im glad we came to this here whitehouse" he said "or i might have never realized"

 

"realized what?" harry pondered with a curious expression on his face, while louis stood up and tugged on his chocolate curls.

 

"that you really are a sexy assistant," louis stated.

 

Harry smiled big.

 

They got married and adopted two children. louis kept writing porn novels, and harry remained his sexy assistant.

 

no one knows what happened to nick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for your support!


End file.
